From just a bite
by actionliker
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! A fan asked me if i can write a story for him/her to read i im like eh, why not, Summery: Naruto is brooding from being abandoned by kakashi, on his way a found a girl on the street. Narutoxocvampire. post chunin exams.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and if I do, I'll be a rich japanese man who draws artwork manga called Naruto...also if i was the owner i would made Naruto a badass instead of a idiot.

This story is not entirely on my will, however July 15 2008 at 8:06 pm...I'v recieved an anoymous reviewer who reviewed my "A mission mishap!" and said...

_**From: Lex luthore ()**_

_**--**_

_**Great fic i have an idea for a fic i was hoping you could write its naruto x**_

_**oc the oc is a good female vampire who bites naruto on accident out of**_

_**instinct during the chunin exams please i was hoping you could write it please**_

_**as a request from a fan**_

--

Dear lex Luthore, I was hastient to weither or not should I reject your command as a fan. However, Im very busy with summerschool because of my straight F's and im the discrace of my family I decided "eh, why not? at least do something before I live a life and die."

But a few problems here...since your not a login I can't messege you. Should I make Naruto as well? All you said was make a Vampire OC bite Naruto but I don't know wiether or not should I make Naruto a vampire.

--

A/N

Also this is the first and last that I'm gonna do something thats involves someone asking me to make a fanfic about this and that...because a lazy person and im not as interested in fanfiction as I used to be...NO HARD FEELINGS!! But i dont make promises...except for Naruto himself.

ALSO IM A BOY...so dont review about me making a YAOI fanfic...and Im not a Yaoi fan.

--

Chapter 1: Just a bite?

--

On one following day in Konoha no sato a spiky blond haired preteen with blue eyes and whiskers. He was short, like 4'9 and wore rediculous orange jumpsuit and pants. His tan face was scrunched in irritation as he grasped his palm on his neck. "Ow...ow...ow...OW!" For the hundred times he tried to massage two small holes on the nape of his neck.

_'Damn it! This day is getting either worse or weird...'_ He complained as he recalled why he got two small holes on his neck. _'...a girl was just lying on the ground and when when I tried to help her...!' _He grimaced. _'...I shook her shoulders a bit and then, out of nowhere she shot up and tried to take a chunk out of me!' _He grumbled, wincing as everytime he tried to stop the bleeding a sting would break his resolve. Why is this a big deal? Its just two small holes on his neck but he got worse days. He has been beaten to a pulp by "Sakura-chan"...thats one, and...well, he stabbed himself to get the poisen out of his system during the wave. HECK, he gotten more then a dozen of puncture holes by Haku and wasn't bothered by it (much)...

...Yet the two holes he'd recieved from one single girl's mouth was bothering him? HE Beaten by a pulp by a pink haired skank. **(Kyuubi thinks of her like that but Naruto still thinks of her as "Sakura-chan)** He stabbed himself **(not in a emo's way of stabbing but to continue the mission to wave) **And been punctured endlessly **(Or so he thought)** by what seems to be hundreds of senbons.

What kind of Hokage whould he be if kept whining because he couldn't bear two tiny little holes? psh! HELL NO! HE IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! NOT SOME PISSY WHO CAN'T TAKE A SIMPLE SKIN PUNCTURE!

With new determination he took his bloody hands, wiped both of them on his jumpsuit and continue on...ignoring the stairs on his way.

He started to slow down as he thought of the girl he tried to help.

_--Flashback!--_

Naruto uzumaki...holder of the Kyuubi no youko was walking his way to his house. It was just a day since Kakashi "left" him for Sasuke's training.

Sasuke...SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE! its always about Sasuke!

Naruto crossed his arms and his face was set to a pout.

"hmf!"

That Kakashi...He didn't even congradulate him when he defeated Kiba, he only looked at his porn book his blonde student was waiting for a praise or something while Sasuke and Sakura got a "good job Sasuke." or "You grown so much Sakura." but no comment on him except "oh is it done? and you won?" He rhymed.

What about him? He defeated Kiba who was stronger then Yoroi and Ino combinded (Well...physicaly stronger) but at least help him against Neji in the finals instead of saying hello to him in the hospital and snagging Sasuke away a second later!

The blond demon vessel continue mumbling before halting. On the corner of his left eye he saw someone on the ground.

Blinking, he walked to the fallen figure and examined. The person seemed to have long silky silver hair running to small of this person's back. Thats one important note. He shifted a little too see more. He took note that the person wore a blood red dress simaler to what Sakura wears except it was long sleeved that reached to her wrists and no white ring symbol on the back.

With this infomation he can tell this person was a girl...

'..._or a boy...' _ He thought as he remembered Haku, still embarrassed that he openly mistaken him as a pretty girl.

Pushing all thoughts he gingerly pat a hand to one of her shoulders.

"Hey."

No response.

"Hello?"

Still no response.

"HEY!" He shook harder.

"Uuuh...wa?" This seems to do the trick as the girl started to stir. She slowly moved of of her legs and tried to to sit up only to fall back down.

It wasnt much...but its a start.

"Need help?" He asked as while by positioning behind her **(sounds naughy doesn't it? lol) **and heft her up so she can sit up straight.

The girl still kept her head down as he do so...

The blond troublemaker became more worried and went back so he is just little bit far off from her face.

She looked up and Naruto lost all the air in his chest.

_'Wow...she's pretty cute!' _He thought as he fought down a blush.

She had long silver hair which he earlier took note of, but her face made him think of a maturing heavenly angel. His sparkling ocean blue eyes just stared at her blood red counterpart. high cheekbones with silky, white but healthly looking skin. Luscious pink lips that seemed unresistable for kissing. **(if they seem so "unresistable" then why are you "resisting" Naruto?)** And her silky locks were framing her heart shaped face. He looked down to see her blood red dress which was slightly dirty with dirtstains and some pieces of twigs falling out, both due to the fact she was just laying on the ground a few seconds later. He avoided her...chest...and see that she wore ankle lenght trousers that goes along with her dress. Then he shifted his eyes back to her face but not before taking a brief peep at her developing assets. If he didn't look he would have missed a rosario or a cross tied around her neck as a necklace.

She seemed older by him, maybe only a year or two. **(Sorry, when Im reading Naruto/OC I like the fem OC a little older first.)**

"So...are you hurt?" Naruto asked uncertainly. Feeling foolish already. He looked at her and he felt his face redden.

She was looking at him funny! Her eyes was gazing at him with a far away look...something that resembles...hunger? For some reason she reminds him a a wolf staring hungrily at a piece of meat.

_'Hungry...'_

_WHOOSH_

Out of nowhere the silver haired girl lunged forward and latched herself to Naruto's neck!

"...Guh..." He gurgled out as he felt pain in the nape of his neck. If he was any louder he would have missed the sounds of her sucking his neck. Is she biting me? He thought. Is she...sucking my blood?"

For undecided periods of time Naruto has enough, he started feeling weak and by instinct he shoved her away from him.

She stumbled back and looked at his eyes,

Naruto saw two emotion in those crimson orbs.

Fear and hunger.

She brought her hand to mouth to stifle a gasp, with one last look at him she hightailed out with breakneck speed.

"Hey wait!" He called out. One hand streched out calling for her and the other hand is holding his bleeding neck.

_'What a strange girl...'_

_--End of flashback--_

"I wonder where could she be?" He asked no one. Shaking his head Naruto ran the streets. "Forget her! I need to find myself sensei to beat Neji-teme's ass!"

A few moments later, he bumps into a long white haired old man man with a giant scroll on his back. He looked at Naruto dramaticly and made a silly dance.

"NO WORRIES HERE! JIRAIYA IS HERE! A MAN SO HANDSOME HE CAN STOP A CHILD'S CRY!" The old man walked to a lady who was trying to calm bawling her baby with a bottle of milk and flashed a toothy smile at the infant.

Needless to say the man made the situation worse.

Due to a few arguments and a little..."peek-a-boo persuasion" from the blonde, Naruto is now became a pupil of Jiraiya of the legendary three .

--Different location--

Meanwhile the girl Naruto tried to save was skidding the street at high speed but enough to be considered at a normal human pace

"Oh no..." She gasped with each step she took. "...I bit a human while he was awake...its a matter of time before the truth of my existence will be blabbed..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, im sorry to disappoint you but this will be the only chapter i will ever write for this story.

UP FOR ADOPTION!

p.s

I'll be leaving to china at tuesday July 22 2008...i'll be back in two months.


End file.
